Baldi's Basics
"I HEAR MATH THAT BAD" -Baldi, getting angry when you answered all 3 problems wrong in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Baldi's Basics is a boss in Survive The Disasters 1337. Memo "Welcome to Baldi's schoolhouse! Hold on... Uh oh! Baldi is now angry and wants to catch you! And gradually angrier... and faster. He hears every noise nearby to him, so your loud actions will attract him. Watch out for his friends, that will distract you from surviving... WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Description The music is muted during this disaster. Everyone is teleported to the randomly generated school based on Baldi's Basics In Education and Learning. All of your gears from your inventory disappear until this disaster ends, but the exclusive gears will appear around the school (they are picked up individually instead of being stolen from other players), which will also disappear forever after this disaster. You have to survive 60 seconds, while you're getting chased by Baldi. Baldi is a teacher that he can hear noises everywhere in the school, unless they're way too far. Players doing actions like opening doors will often attract him, so it's better to open fewer doors as possible when entering. He moves shortly and then stops for a few seconds. Everytime he moves, he slaps his hand with a ruler, making the noise and alarming players his position. Every 10 seconds, he gets angrier. The angrier he is, the faster he is. If you touch him, you're pretty done for in one hit. There are also his 7 friends that will (or may) distract your surviving. * Playtime: Looks for someone to play! If she sees you, she will chase you, unless you hide or evade. Getting caught by her will force you play a minigame, where you need to jump on a rope 5 times in a row. Missing a jump will reduce jumps to 0. If you complete it, she will cheer on you and temporarily leave you alone. If you've found Safety Scissors and use it on her, you cut her jump rope, skip the minigame and... make her sad... temporarily. * Principal of the Thing: Makes the justice always served! He wanders and watches everywhere in the school if something there is wrong. If he catches you running (aka faster than usual), entering "School Faculty Only" rooms, drinking and cutting Playtime's jump rope or 1st Prize's wires "in the halls", he will endlessly chase you. Getting caught by him will send you to his office for 15 seconds of detention. The door is locked for you until the detention timer runs out. This will also attract Baldi to check if someone is in detention. * It's a Bully: No piece, no peace! Getting through him will cost one of your random gears, even if you don't equip any. If you don't have any gears on your inventory, he will simply block you, so you have to turn back and find another path. However, he can also be punished by Principal of the Thing when he catches him asking you for your stuff. * Arts and Crafters: A shy puppet "walking" around! If you stare at him, he will simply stare at you. However, as time passes, he gets slightly aggressive and may chase and teleport you with also Baldi at the main exit door. * Gotta Sweep: LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPING TIME! Sometimes, it will ram everyone on its way. They will slide with it until they go away. GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! * 1st Prize (As mentioned from Playtime's information): Wants some love! It will ride anywhere in the school and if you're on its path, it will turn around until it faces you and will try to push you to the wall, making you temporarily stuck after getting pushed to the wall by it. * Cloudy Copter: A blowing windy cloud! If he sees someone (including you) nearby to himself, he will simply blow them until they're far away from him, but when he blows and gets touched by someone, he will vanish to another spot. Hyper Mode The school is "bloody" red and all of Baldi's friends receive buffs during this disaster in a Hyper variant: * Playtime: '''The minigame is faster and you need to jump on a rope 10 times in a row. * '''Principal of the Thing: '''Moves twice as fast and getting caught by him will also teleport Baldi to his office. * '''It's a Bully:' '''You have to give him 2 gears and he won't be punished by Principal of the Thing. * '''Arts and Crafters':' '''Always teleports you with Baldi, even if you're not looking at him. * '''Gotta Sweep': Sweeps you towards to Baldi if it's in the same corridor as you and Baldi. * 1st Prize:'' ''Turns around, pushes you even faster and gets you stuck slightly longer. * Cloudy Copter: Is immune from touching, teleports anywhere whenever he wants and blows if any bad or deadly action is going on, like Baldi is in front of or behind you. Trivia * Principal of the Thing is supposed to send you to his office for 15, 30, 45, 60 or 99 seconds of detention, depending on your behavior. * Arts and Crafters is supposed to chase you if you have more notebooks than him. * Don't expect a jumpscare if you're caught by Baldi!Category:Bosses Category:Insta-Kill Category:Survive The Disasters 1337